pokemonessentialsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mensajes
Este artículo describe varias opiones de los mensajes, incluyendo el aspecto del texto y de las cajas de mensajes. Vea también Pantalla de Opciones * Hay varias opciones que afectan a la forma en la que se muestran los textos, incluyendo la velocidad del texto y la imágen de fondo de las cajas de texto. Mensajes Un mensaje es cualquier texto que aparece en una caja, ya sea por el comando "Show Text" de los eventos o por el métodoKernel.pbMessage o por cualquiera de un número de métodos similares. Hay dos tipos de mensajes: Conversación y Sistema. Los de Conversación son cualquier texto que aparezca como un diálogo, mientras que los de Sistema suelen ser opciones de un menú y etiquetas informativas. Cuando es escribe un mensaje en un evento, no se requiere agregar ningún salto de línea o restricción en la cantidad de texto que se puede ingresar. El sistema de mensajería ajustará automáticamente el texto de forma apropiada, y habilitará el desplazamiento en caso que no alcanza la caja para mostrarlo completamente. Tema de Ventana Un tema de ventana es la imágen de fondo de la caja de texto. Todos los temas de ventana son almacenados en la carpeta Graphics/Windowskins. Un tema de ventana es un gráfico simple. Las dimensiones de dicho gráfico son importantes, ya que determinan la forma en la que se debe recortar la imágen para mostrar el cuadro de mensaje de forma apropiada. La imágen de la derecha muestra cómo se recortan los temas de ventana de distintos tamaños. * "Tiling" es la forma en la que la imágen es recortada y vuelta a juntar de forma de caja. Los lados y el centro son dibujados repetidamente las veces que sea necesario para completar las dimensiones deseas para la caja. * "Text position" es la ubicación dentro de la caja donde aparecerá el texto. Éste aparece en el segmento central mostrado. This is the same as the tiling's central segment for all windowskin sizes, except for 80x80. Pokémon Essentials también soporta temas de ventana con el mismo formato que se usa en RPG Maker XP (192x128) y RPG Maker VX (128x128). Más información sobre estos formatos se puede encontrar en Internet. El jugador tiene la posibilidad de cambiar los temas de los cuadros de mensajes, tanto de conversación como del sistema. Para obtener más información, vea el artículo Pantalla de Opciones. Temas de ventana especiales Hay varios temas de ventana populares. Éstos son: * goldskin - Usado para cajas que muestra la cantidad de dinero o monedas que tiene el jugador. * signskin - Generalmente usados para carteles de lugares o "Consejos para entrenadores". Modificación de textos Hay varias formas de modificar los textos en Pokémon Essentials. A continuación listamos los comandos más usados: Cuando se use un comando de texto, no se deberán poner espacios alrededor como se harían con otras palabras. Por ejemplo, se debería usar "\bText" en lugar de "\b Text". Opciones RPG Maker XP tiene un comando de evento llamado "Show Choices", que es útil para activar un menú de opciones de no más de 4 opciones. Para mostrar más de 4 opciones, se requiere utilizar en su lugar un comando de mensaje. Se puede mostrar una lista de opciones usando el comando de mensaje \cha,b,choices, donde: * "a" es el nombre de una Variable Global en la que se almacena la opción seleccionada (la primera opción es 0, la segunda es 1, y así sucesivamente). * "b" es la opción utilizada cuando el jugador cancela (o 0 si el jugador no puede cancelar). Aquí, la primera opción es 1, la segunda es 2, y así sucesivamente. * "choices" es una lista de opciones separadas por coma. Ejemplos \ch1,Opción 2,Opción 3,Opción 4 Este ejemplo muestra cuatro opciones, guarda la opción seleccionada en la Variable Global 5 y se establece que la Opción 1 será la elegida si el jugador cancela la selección. La Variable Global 5 guardará el número 0 si se elige la Opción 1, el número 1 si elige la Opción 2, y así sucesivamente. \ch1,Opción 2,Opción 3,Opción 4,Opción 5 Este ejemplo muestra cinco opciones, guarda la opción seleccionada en la Variable Global 5, y especifica que el jugador debe seleccionar una opción (es decir, no puede cancelar). \ch1,Opción 2,Opción 3,Opción 4,Opción 5 Este ejemplo muestra cinco opciones, guarda la opción seleccionada en la Variable Global 5, y especifica que el jugador puede cancelar sin elegir ninguna de las opciones. Abajo se incluye en ejemplo completo que muestra cómo un evento puede realizar distintas cosas dependiendo de la elección del jugador. Observa los Conditional Branches que evalúan los valores de los resultados obtenidos. @>Comment: Store result in Variable 1. : Cancelling stores a result of -1. @>Text: Please choose one.\ch1,Choice 2 @>Conditional Branch: Variable Temp Pokemon Choice -1 @>Text: The choice was cancelled. @> : Branch End @>Conditional Branch: Variable Temp Pokemon Choice 0 @>Text: Choice 1 was chosen. @> : Branch End @>Conditional Branch: Variable Temp Pokemon Choice 1 @>Text: Choice 2 was chosen. @> : Branch End @> En el ejemplo siguiente, el jugador debe hacer una elección: @>Comment: Store result in Variable 1. @>Text: Please choose one.\ch1,Choice 2 @>Conditional Branch: Variable Temp Pokemon Choice 0 @>Text: Choice 1 was chosen. @> : Branch End @>Conditional Branch: Variable Temp Pokemon Choice 1 @>Text: Choice 2 was chosen. @> : Branch End Ingreso de texto El jugador puede ingresar texto en el juego que se puede usar en los scripts. Hay dos formas distintas de ingresar este texto. En esta sección se explica solamente cómo capturar el texto; no se explican todas las cosas que se pueden hacer con el mismo. Ingreso de una palabra/nombre Este método permite al jugador ingresar un nombre corto. Se usa para ponerle un nombre al personaje del jugador (y a los rivales), para darle un apodo a un Pokémon y para etiquetar una caja del Sistema de Almacenamiento Pokémon. Esto se realiza mediante la naming screen. Hay dos versiones de la pantalla de nombres, una donde el texto se ingresa por cursor y la otra por teclado. La versión aplica es la que se indique mediante la variable USEKEYBOARDTEXTENTRY definida en el script Settings. La versión de cursor es exactamente igual a la de los juegos oficiales, en la que se presenta un teclado virtual y se va seleccionando los caracteres uno por uno con el cursor. La versión por teclado utiliza la ventaja de que Essentials se ejecuta en una PC, permitiendo ingresar texto directamente desde el teclado físico. El ingreso de una palabra se realiza con el siguiente código: name=pbEnterText(_INTL("¿Tu nombre?"),0,7,_INTL("Rojo")) El primer parámetro es el "texto de ayuda", es una oración que aparece en la pantalla de nombres para ayudar a entender al jugador el próposito del nombre que se pide. El segundo parámetro es la longitud mínima que puede tener el nombre ingresado. Si se deja en 0, el ingreso se puede cancelar (y name se seteará con ""). El tercer parámetro es la longitud máxima que puede tener el nombre; generalmente se utiliza 7 para el nombre de los personajes y 10 para los apodos de los Pokémon. El cuarto parámetro es opcional, y determina el nombre que aparecerá inicialmente en la pantalla y que puede ser modificado/remplazado por el jugador. Variantes Hay tres tres variantes de pbEnterText, que se utilizan para dar nombres a cosas específicas. La diferencia con las anteriores es que éstas muestran un ícono de la cosa que se está nombrando. No es necesario que uses ninguna de estas variantes. Los scripts las utilizan automáticamente cuando es necesario, y no es muy recomendado que nunca se utilicen manualmente. Se las menciona con la intención de tener este artículo más completo. pbEnterPlayerName(_INTL("¿Tu nombre?"),0,7,_INTL("Rojo")) Ésto se usa específicamente para nombrar al jugador. Aquí se muestra la imagen del personaje con la mirada hacia el frente y animado. Sus parámetros son los mismos que para pbEnterText. pbEnterPokemonName(_INTL("¿Apodo?"),0,10,"",pokemon) Ésto se usa específicamente para nombrar a un Pokémon. Aquí se muestra el ícono animado de la especie del Pokémon, junto con su género en caso de tenerlo. Sus parámetros son los mismos que para pbEnterText, salvo por el agregado al final, que se trata de un objeto Pokémon. pbEnterBoxName(_INTL("¿Nombre de la caja?"),0,12,"CAJA 1") Ésto se usa específicamente para nombrar una baja del Almacenamiento Pokémon. Aquí se muestra un ícono animado que representa una caja de almacenamiento. Sus parámetros son los mismos que para pbEnterText. Ingreso de un mensaje Este método permite al jugador ingresar un texto más largo. Se utiliza para escribir el mensaje de una carta cuando se la asigna a un Pokémon. A diferencia de las pantallas de nombres, el ingreso de este mensaje no involucra una pantalla separada. En su lugar, aparece un cuadro de texto en el que el jugador puede escribir usando el teclado. El ingreso de mensajes se realiza con el siguiente código: message=Kernel.pbMessageFreeText(_INTL("Ingrese un mensaje."), _INTL("Mensaje por defecto."), false,256,Graphics.width) El primer parámetro es el "texto de ayuda", una frase que se muestra para ayudar a entender el propósito del mensaje que se pide. El segundo parámetro es el mensaje por defecto. Si no quieres un mensaje por defecto, ingrese "" en su lugar. El tercer parámetro indica si el mensaje es una contraseña. Si está en TRUE, entonces el texto se ingresado se remplazará por asteriscos. Si está en FALSE, el texto se mostrará normalmente. El cuarto parámetro es la longitud máxima que puede tener el texto. El quinto parámetro es opcional, y es el ancho de la caja de texto. Si está en blanco, el ancho ser+a de 240 pixeles (la mitad del ancho de la pantalla). Observa que el ingreso de mensajes puede ser cancelado. En tal caso, message se establecerá en "".